List of PlayStation 3 games
This is a list of PlayStation 3 games released or planned for release on Blu-ray Disc. A-B *''Alice: Madness Returns'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed II'' *''Assassin's Creed III'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''Batman: Arkham City'' *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' *''Battlefield 3'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' *''Bayonetta'' *''Beijing 2008'' *''Beowulf: The Game'' *''Beyond: Two Souls'' *''BioShock'' *''BioShock 2'' *''BioShock Infinite'' *''Bleach: Soul Ressurección'' C-D *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' *''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood'' *''Call of Juarez: The Cartel'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL'' *''Catherine'' *''Crysis'' *''Crysis 2'' *''Crysis 3'' *''Darksiders'' *''Darksiders II'' *''Dead Island'' *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' *''Def Jam Rapstar'' *''Def Jam: Icon'' *''Destiny'' *''Devil May Cry: HD Collection'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' *''Dragon Age: Origins'' *''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening'' *''Dragon Age II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dust 514'' E-F *''EA Sports MMA'' *''Enslaved: Odyssey to the West'' *''F.E.A.R.'' *''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' *''F.E.A.R. 3'' *''Fallout 3'' *''Far Cry 2'' *''Far Cry 3'' *''FIFA 08'' *''FIFA 09'' *''FIFA 10'' *''FIFA 11'' *''FIFA 12'' *''FIFA Street'' *''FIFA Street 3'' *''The Fight: Lights Out'' *''Fight Night Champion'' *''Fight Night Round 3'' *''Fight Night Round 4'' G-H *''God of War III'' *''God of War: Ascension'' *''Gran Turismo 5'' *''Gran Turismo 6'' *''Grand Theatres Auto IV'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Heavanly Sword'' *''Heavy Rain'' I-J *The Ico & Shadow of the Colossus Collection *Infamous *Infamous 2 *Injustice: Gods Among Us *J-Stars Victory VS *Jak and Daxter Collection *Journey *Just Cause 2 K-L *Katamari Forever *Killzone 2 *Killzone 3 *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix *L.A. Noire *The Last of Us *Lego Batman: The Video Game *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens *LittleBigPlanet *LittleBigPlanet 2 *LittleBigPlanet Karting M-N *Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Mass Effect *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect 3 *Max Payne 3 *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots *Mirror's Edge *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 / Full Burst *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch *Ninja Gaiden Sigma O-P *Okami HD *One Piece: Pirate Warriors *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising *The Orange Box *Persona 4 Arena *Persona 5 *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *PlayStation Move Heroes *Portal 2 *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands *Prince of Persia Trilogy Q-R *Quantum Theory *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault *Ratchet & Clank HD Collection *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil 6 *Resistance: Fall of Man *Resistance 2 *Resistance 3 S-T *Saint Seiya: Sanctuary Battle *Saint Seiya: Brave Soldiers *Saints Row 2 *Saints Row: The Third *Saints Row IV *Silent Hill HD Collection *The Sly Collection *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time *Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed *Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing *Sonic Generations *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Starhawk *Star Ocean: The Last Hope International *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II *Street Fighter IV *Skate 3 *Street Fighter X Tekken *Tales of Xillia *Tekken 6 *Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection *Tekken Revolution *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Toy Story 3 *Tomb Raider *The Tomb Raider Trilogy *Tomb Raider: Underworld U-V *''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' *''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' *''Vanquish'' W-X *Warhawk *White Knight Chronicles *White Knight Chronicles II *X-Men Origins: Wolverine Y-Z *Yakuza 3 *Yakuza 4 *Yakuza: Dead Souls *Zack Zero *Zombie Apocalyps *Zone of the Enders HD Collection